


You Talk Too Much

by jeanvaljeanralphio



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanvaljeanralphio/pseuds/jeanvaljeanralphio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy stops to say goodbye to Angie (alt one shot during A Sin To Err)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Talk Too Much

She stares at Angie, in front of her, because that’s all she can do in this moment. Her heart is still pounding from the windowsill, from the piece of building that crumbled beneath her feet. She almost died just now. One misstep and she would have plummeted straight to her death.

            She didn’t, though, and she has to keep reminding herself of that. She made it, and Angie saved her. Angie pulled her off the side of the building. Angie tricked Sousa and Thompson and everyone else in that room. She’s a lot safer than she was just moments ago, all because of Angie Martinelli.

            “If there’s anything I can do to repay you,” she starts to say, but Angie shakes her head.

            “Don’t sweat it, English,” she tells her. “It’s what I’m here for. We ladies have to watch each other’s backs out here.”

            She smiles wide, which actually makes Peggy smile.

            “I suppose you’re right,” she says. Before she can say anything else, Angie reaches forward and smoothes out her collar. The gesture helps Peggy find her voice. “I’d just like to say, Angie… Before I leave… I would very much like to see you again. In fact, I hope this business of mine gets sorted out quickly so that I can—“

            Angie just smiles and smoothes one of her hands across Peggy’s cheek. The touch sends heat throughout her whole body. It’s suddenly harder for her to breathe.

            “Shut up, English. You talk too much,” Angie murmurs, and she presses her lips against Peggy’s.

            It’s a brief kiss, but she lets herself get lost in it, just for a moment. Then she breaks away. She kissed Steve, and then he died. What if the same thing happens--? No, she can’t allow herself to think that way.

            “I’ll see you soon, Angie,” she says, squeezing the other woman’s hand. Then she bolts out the door, fighting the urge to stay there all night.


End file.
